


puppy love

by jikwaniser



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, back with another boogyu fic, boogyu, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: seungkwan loves his puppy of a boyfriend, even if he brings an actual puppy home.





	puppy love

seungkwan was used to mingyu’s antics. after living with him for three years, the little things he did rarely surprised him; like his late night cooking and baking, or cleaning the entire apartment when he couldn’t sleep. and genuinely, it never bothered him, even if mingyu would barge into their room at 3 a.m. with either a cake or a cleaning rag. but nonetheless, all his little quirks and antics, seungkwan had become accustomed to them. or so he thought. 

he was at work when he got the text. he was finishing an article up and was about to leave for work when his phone chimed, he paused, clicking open his messaging app.

 

_ gyu _ _ ♡ _

can we PLEASE get a dog :(((

 

seungkwan groaned, of course his puppy of a boyfriend would want a real puppy. not that seungkwan didn’t, he loved dogs, but their apartment didn’t allow for pets and he was rather fond of their little abode. he bit his lip, he was due to leave in ten minutes and he could talk to mingyu then.

 

_ kwan _ _ ♡ _

gyu babe 

 

_ kwan _ _ ♡ _

im at work can we talk when i get home?

 

of course he would tell him no, but he couldn’t handle dealing with the heartbreak right now. besides, it wasn’t like mingyu would go out and get a dog anyway, right?

  
  


seungkwan yawned as he unlocked the door. his article had taken longer than he previously thought and he ended up staying an hour later, not that mingyu minded, he had promised the younger a home-cooked dinner when he arrived home. 

“mingyu? i’m home.” he kicked his shoes off, placing them by the front door. no response. seungkwan pouted, maybe mingyu was out buying ingredients for dinner? or taking a nap? or- a bark cut off his train of thought.

_ that better be the tv.  _ seungkwan rushed into the living room, praying that mingyu was watching a tv show about dogs and did not have an actual dog. 

until he saw mingyu laying on their living room rug, a small golden retriever on his stomach, as he was cooing the puppy. 

mingyu looked up at seungkwan, a stupid grin on his face. “i can explain.”

seungkwan sighed, running a hand down his face as his boyfriend sat up, the dog following and sitting on his lap. mingyu smiled brightly, his canines flashing as he continued to coo the dog.

“mingyu, baby,” he sat down, his hand on his shoulder. “you know we can’t have dogs.”

mingyu pouted, covering the dog’s ears with his hands, “don’t hurt boogyu’s feelings like that!”

seungkwan looked up, “boogyu? you named him?” 

mingyu nodded, placing a kiss on the now sleeping pup’s head, “i named him after us, he’s soft and squishy like you,” he said, pinching seungkwan’s cheeks, “but loud and playful like me!"

seungkwan looked at mingyu, and then the dog sleeping in his lap. “where did you even get him?” he reached out to pet the dog, careful not to wake him.

“he was a stray, i saw him outside the apartment complex on my way home and i just, i couldn’t leave him!” his eyes watered, on the verge of crying. 

“mingyu, i know you love dogs, i love them too, but we aren’t allowed any pets in our building.” mingyu pouted, his lip quivering. 

“but he’s our son, we can’t just throw him out!” damn mingyu and his whining, he woke the dog up.

mingyu’s eyes sparkled, bending down to coo at the puppy. “good morning boogyu! meet your daddy!” 

seungkwan’s face reddened, but he still bent down to say hi to the dog. “hi boogyu.” 

he seemed to have liked that, considering he bolted from mingyu’s lap and jumped onto seungkwan, attacking him with kisses. 

mingyu smiled, quicky pulling out his phone to snap a picture. “he likes you! my two favorite boys, getting along.”

seungkwan smiled, petting boogyu, “he’s cute, but we can’t keep him.”

mingyu groaned, flopping onto seungkwan’s lap, “please! i’ll feed him and take him out for walks and potty!” he pouted, peeking his head up.

seungkwan hated his stupid puppy dog eyes, he kissed mingyu, petting his hair with his other hand that wasn’t holding the dog. “fine, but if we get kicked out, i’m keeping the dog instead of you."

mingyu shot up fast, jumping up and down, “yes! thank you kwannie!” he bent down, landing a loud smack of a kiss on seungkwan’s cheek before skipping off to their bedroom, boogyu trotting behind him.

seungkwan smiled, walking into their shared room. mingyu was scrolling through his phone, his other hand petting boogyu. seungkwan lied next to him, his chin tucking onto his shoulder as he joined mingyu in petting their pup.

“what are you looking at?” seungkwan questioned, ruffling boogyu’s head.

mingyu grinned, “just pet supplies, a collar, food bowl, leashes, toys.” seungkwan nodded, humming as he continued to watch mingyu.

“kwannie.” he spoke after a while, “can we get a maltese next?”

 

mingyu slept on the couch that night, boogyu tucked under his feet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> listen, this fic is mainly be projecting because i had to put my dog down yesterday and i've been trying to clear my mind of it.  
> also, boogyu at these fansigns are KILLING me and i just had to write about them being adorable together.
> 
> here's some of the inspo for this fic: https://twitter.com/rolco_boo/status/1021042542538731521 and https://twitter.com/svts_boos/status/1020707836903469057 (self promo follow my twt)
> 
>  
> 
> anyway! hope u enjoyed this lil one shot <3 pls be sure to leave kudos or just req some fics bc im in a writing mood


End file.
